Monster
by penguins and snails
Summary: "Don't resist the urge, Gaz. Hell is one step away anyway. We all die eventually." Gaz is hanuted... or has she just gone insane? AU, one-shot.


...

**Monster**

_'Monster, how should I feel?_  
_Creatures lie here,_  
_Looking through the window...'_

_- "Monster", Meg & Dia_

...

"I won't do it."

_"What makes me think I don't know you?"_ The creature grinned slyly, showing it's glowing white teeth as sharp as knives. _"I've known you your whole life, sweet child."_

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a child."

_"You're right. Children disobey. You're a young woman now, and young women listen when they're told to do something."_

"I'm not like other young women."

The creature slid behind her now, caressing her shoulders with it's claws stained in dried crimson. _"You're right again. You're a special young woman. And you will do..."_ the creature placed the knife in her hand again. _"...exactly what I tell you."_

She only threw the knife down. "I don't take orders from anyone! Not even you!"

_"That's a shame,"_ The creature said quietly, picking the knife up once more. _"Because if I have to tell you again, I'll have to punish you."_

She brushed the creature off. "Go ahead and do your worst. I don't care what you do to me. You've been making my life hell for as long as I can remember!"

The creature, who's face was always hidden by a mask of darkness, smiled devilishly once again in the shadows. _"Oh, Gaz... Don't you see? This is all you! This is all in your mind, remember? The deal was-"_

"-I don't care what the deal was!" Gaz cut off her personal demon once more. "I'm not doing any of your dirty work anymore!"

_"The deal was,"_ the creature went on explaining, ignoring Gaz's interruption, _"that if you kill him, you'll be set free. Forever. I won't ever bother you again."_

"No."

_"Are you sure you want to stick with that decision?"_ The creature asked, holding the blade up for her once again. _"We all know you hate him, we all know how much he bothers you..."_

"He's my brother," Gaz snapped, pushing the knife away. "Doesn't matter that he gets on my nerves: I am _not_ killing him."

_"Oh yes you will,"_ the creature chuckled, moving in front of Gaz, before moving out of the way to reveal a sleeping form of a teenage male in bed. Her brother. _"Don't resist the urge, Gaz. Hell is one step away anyway. We all die eventually."_

"It's not hell I'm scared of," Gaz retorted, her eyes avoiding the sleeping form of her older brother. "I'm not scared of anything. Not even you."

_"Not even them?"_ The creature and Gaz both turned their heads toward the bedroom window, where the silhouettes of several types of devilish demons and creatures possible watched Gaz with bright red eyes, their teeth all glistening in the darkness.

Gaz gritted her teeth. "Not even them. Nothing scares me."

_"Oh, well what about your dear mother?"_

Gaz stiffened.

The creature chuckled darkly, _"It seems I've found a weakness."_

She blinked her eyes, regaining herself quickly. "You didn't find anything. She's long dead. I'm not scared."

_"Really?"_ The creature's sick grin didn't fade. _"What about now...?"_ He turned around, facing toward the opposite end of the room.

With a slight hesitation, Gaz turned around as well, and came across a gruesome sight. A body lay in the middle of the floor, clothes in tattered shreds, skin oozing with a brown liquid, decomposing, rotting skin covered in maggots and flies. The mouth and eyes were wide open in a moment of terror as they took their last breath. The similar pink hair now weathered down, barely clinging to the skull.

_Mom_...

Her stomach lurched with nausea as she turned away quickly, shocked by the sight she came across. Her heart pounded in her chest. _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I've seen thousands of bodies. What would make this different?_

_"Because she was your mother,"_ the creature whispered into her ear, lingering dangerously close beside her. _"It seems you have a weakness after all."_

Still trying to compose herself, Gaz didn't respond.

The knife was slipped into her hand once more. _"You will see more of her if you don't kill him,"_ the creature hissed. _"Right now..."_

"No."

_"YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!"_

"NO!"

The teenage boy on the bed awoke with a start at the sound. He quickly put his glasses on and caught sight of the familiar form standing beside his bed. "Gaz?"

Gaz blinked, still trying to remove the image of her mother's dead, decomposing body from her mind, but to no avail. She stopped momentarily when she noticed Dib staring up at her with wide eyes. She was gripping something in her hand. Hard.

"Gaz?" Dib repeated quietly, noticing what exactly it was that Gaz was holding.

Breathing hard, she held her arm out and glanced down. She was clutching the knife.

_"Don't resist the urge, Gaz. Hell is one step away anyway. We all die eventually."_

_"Gaz?"_

"GAZ!"

Gaz blinked her eyes once more. Out the window were a set of large oak trees, it's branches swaying in the wind. Droplets of rain hit the glass as more thunder roared in the skies above. She didn't turn her head to the young man standing beside her.

"When are you coming home, Gaz?"

In the reflection of the glass, she saw the creature once more, giving her a demented grin.

"Never," Gaz answered finally, her voice dry and hoarse due to having not spoken in so long. "I'm never leaving."

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gaz..."

She brushed his hand off. "Just go home, Dib."

* * *

**A/N: Story behind this: my friend on YouTube made a video with the song "Monster" by Meg & Dia and it gave me this inspiration. Gaz is basically tormented by a personal demon who wants her to kill Dib. You would think that since she hates Dib that she would comply without hesitation, but she can't bring herself to do it. And it turns out it might just be her imagination while she chooses to be locked up in an insane asylum. It's an AU story written for fun.**

**I dunno. XD This was fun to write, though, it took me only an hour to write. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
